


Burning Red

by Lexilindale35



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hospitals, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is gray, colors are dull. Meeting your soul mate changes all of that. One touch and you see everything you never saw before.</p>
<p>Clarke thought she had met her soul mate, only to lose him tragically. Grieving and alone she throws herself into her work at the hospital. She thinks there's nothing left for her.</p>
<p>Until she meets Bellamy Blake and her world changes once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt about how people don't see colors until they touch their soul mates and I thought I'd try it out. I have four parts to this story (possibly five) and here is the first one. I hope you all enjoy the story, I tried to make it as interesting and real as possible.
> 
> The colorless world doesn't play that big of a role, it's more about having a soul mate and realizing there is a chance you could have another one who is better suited for you.

My world was colorful once, when Finn took my hand for the very first time. The blue of the sky and the green of the grass were so vibrant against the blacks and grays I had grown up seeing. My mom always told me the world was beautiful when you had the right person beside you. Growing up I never believed her, I thought it would be bleak and gray forever. But then Finn took my hand and I realized my mom was right. The world was beautiful when you found your soul mate.

I thought he was the one, I thought we would be together for longer than a year. But it turns out there's a valve in your heart that if you hit it hard enough it stops completely. Finn was playing rugby, the other team pushed him too hard. He died right in front of us.

The worst part was I never got to say goodbye.

I never got to ask him about the colorful world, if it was as brilliant as mine was when we were together. 

Once I mentioned the blue sky and he just let me go on and on about the colors. I don't think he saw them, I don't think I was his soul mate. Of course maybe if he hadn't been scheming Raven and I he could've found his soul mate before he died. 

It was ironic, we found out about each other when we ran onto the field. We both ran towards the man we were in love with, only to realize we had been played. I saw her ring, which meant she meant more to him than me. I was clearly the other woman, fun for a time but not the settling down type.

Even though Raven was tough and could clearly kick my ass, we became friends by losing our first love. We held each other's hand at the funeral, we embraced being brought together by Finn. We grieved together, making each other laugh when the pain became too much to bare on our own. I guess that's why we both crossed paths with Finn Collins. Because we really needed each other.

It took a month or two for me to completely let go. I went through the usual stages, grief and anger and denial. Acceptance rolled around once I went back to work. I focused on the kids in my hall and tried to make them smile despite being stuck in the hospital with me.

I loved being a nurse. My mother didn't understand why I had no ambition to move on and up to a surgeon or doctor like her. She didn't get to be around the kids, to see their smiles when I brought their medicine along with an extra jello pack. She didn't see the people who came in certain they were dying that I could heal with a shot of some pain medicine.

A nurse is just as important as a doctor. She never understood that. I didn't expect her to, but she did respect my desire to be at that level. I liked seeing her on lunch breaks, it was nice working so close. It was easy to get eaten alive by a hospital work schedule, which meant we could go a long time without seeing each other. Working together made it easier to stay in touch.

I never told my mom about Finn. She had known about Lexa though. She hated Lexa and I didn't blame her. That girl had been pure evil I never saw coming. They say every girl goes through her bad boy phase, apparently mine was a bad girl phase and she went by the name Lexa. 

I tried to block all memories of Lexa from my mind. Another reason why I took to Finn so quickly without making sure we were actually meant to be. Now that he was gone I had Raven, but I also threw myself into my work. I spent most of my days at the hospital on and off the clock. I started to paint a mural with the kids, letting them dip their hands into paint and make butterflies so we'll always remember them after they leave. 

The hospital thought it was a great idea, I'm painting a giant willow tree and they put their hands around it. I'm taking my time so I can take refuge in the hospital for a little longer. 

It's hard to paint when your world is gray. The colors are more alive when you're with your soul mate. It's a gray world, where the colors appear for a few seconds, glimmering and taunting, reminding you that there's a countdown until you're soul mate arrives. I lost the person I thought was my soul mate. Now I wasn't sure I'd ever see all the colors again.

"Miss Griffin!" My favorite little girl, Katie who was about four, ran towards me as I carried the supplies for the mural. I laughed as she tackled me for a hug, almost making me spill my bucket.

"Katie it's Clarke, I've told you a million times," I hugged her back as best I could, "how are you feeling today?”

She sighed, her little face pained, "a five. My belly hurts. They stuck the needles in me again.”

She has cancer. Her chemo was keeping it under control but it wasn't fighting it off. I hated watching these kids deal with things they didn't understand. I was there to keep their mind off their pain. Even on my days off, like today, I liked to make them smile so for a little while they felt like normal kids who weren't living in the hospital.

"Well I have a special job for you then. You get to paint the leaves at the bottom," I set the bucket down and handed her a brush, "this one.”

My mom helped me sort out the colors. She had her soul mate, my dad. Which meant the colors were bright for her. I hated painting blind, but everyone who could see the colors told me I had so much talent to put things together without realizing what I was doing. I was painting blind and it was beautiful. 

Katie giggled as she set off to paint the leaves. I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, hoping no one would ask me nurse related questions. Today was my easy day. Paint with the kids, get them lunch and then go home and try to numb the constant pain I felt. It was always easier said than done. 

I took up painting when my parents started to fight. It wasn't easy at first, but I loved to make the lines connect and see a face staring back at me. I loved how fluid motions created something so beautiful, my hands were the creators. I never thought I had any talent until I started drawing. It relaxed me, I focused on something other than the yelling.

I dipped my brush back into the paint, starting the straight line towards the middle. The colors weren't completely gray. They were just dull, gray mixed with blues and pinks. They weren't as alive as they were supposed to be. It was hard to live in such a bland world, but you got used to it after a while.

But you never stopped craving the colors, you never stopped looking for the person who brought color and love into your life.

"I need someone! Someone help us!" 

A loud voice boomed through the lobby of the ER. I jumped, startled enough to drop my paint brush. I looked up from the wall and I heard the echo of boots on the tile floor. 

The nurses station was empty, a patient had just coded and they all ran to their room. I turned to see a man standing there holding a little boy in his arms. They were both bleeding, the little boy looked like a rag doll in his big arms. His head was hanging limp.

The man was tall, his face lined with freckles. He had shaggy hair, I would guess it was a dark color. I stood up from the wall as he continued to call for help. 

"Calm down," I said as I reached him. Paint was covering my jeans and I was pretty sure a streak was on my cheek, "what happened?”

He looked at me confused as I put my fingers against the little boys throat. His pulse was steady, he was just unconscious, "do you even work here?”

I laughed, "I don't normally dress like this, but yes I'm a nurse. Follow me.”

He sighed and I took him to the first bed I found, "we were in a car accident. Drunk driver hit us and fled. Jack got most of the impact, he wouldn't wake up and the ambulance never came. I can't lose him. My sister will kill me."

I nodded, grabbing my stethoscope and paging a doctor, "he's your nephew I take it?" He nodded as I listened to his lungs, "internal bleeding and possible concussion. I paged a doctor, don't worry he'll be fine.”

I hesitated leaving a space for the name I didn’t know. He blinked at me, “Bellamy."

I smiled, "well Bellamy, you'll have to wait outside. I promise he's in the best care possible.”

The doctor that came in ended up being Jackson. He was my favorite, "I thought that was you Griffin. Isn't it your day off?”

I sighed, "car accident. Possible head injury, there's internal bleeding.”

Jackson nodded as he looked at Bellamy, "let's prep him for surgery. I swear to god you think you'll change the world.”

I smiled as Bellamy walked out of the room, still watching me help the doctor get his nephew ready for surgery, covered in paint and all. I looked at Bellamy and smiled, "yeah well someone has to save them.”

I focused back on Jack as the curtain swayed, Bellamy going to the waiting room. Thankfully another nurse saved me from going into surgery covered in paint. I cleaned up the room when I heard a female voice demanding to know about her son. The deep voice told her to calm down, but she wasn't listening.

I walked into the waiting room, "Bellamy," I looked at the woman who had quieted down, "I take it you're Jack’s mom?”

She nodded. There were big tears in her eyes, "is he okay? He's only five and I just. I'm going to kill you," she glared at her brother who rolled his eyes.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "he's going to be fine. The doctors have him in surgery, he's bleeding. But he will be fine, it's an easy fix. Bellamy got him here in time.”

She nodded, "thank you.”

She looked for a name tag, I laughed, "Clarke," I hugged her tightly as she pulled herself back together, "Clarke Griffin.”

"Thank you Clarke," Bellamy's voice was the one I heard as I pulled away.

I tried not to let the tears show, "I'll find you as soon as he's in recovery.

They both nodded, Octavia squeezed my hand gently, "I have to call Lincoln.”

I offered one last smile before I turned away. I didn't have any desire to finish the mural. Instead I walked through the double doors and went to watch the surgery. I would find these two the moment their little one was out. This was one child I knew we could save. 

\--

It took over an hour for Jackson to finally stop Jack's bleeding. He came out and looked at me, sighing as he washed the gritty gray blood off his hands. 

"He's strong that kid. Did you tell the family to wait?" I nodded, "well then you can tell them to come back to the room. He's in 157.”

I smiled, "thanks Jackson," I kissed his cheek, "thanks for not giving me shit for working on my day off too.”

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "only because you're the best damn nurse we have.”

Jackson rarely complimented anyone. I walked back into the waiting room, Bellamy had his head in his hands. He was muttering how this was his fault. Octavia had her hand on her brothers shoulder, and there was with a big man beside her. He must've been Lincoln. They stood up when they saw me. 

"Good news," I felt happier than I had in a long time. At least not in the hospital with my kids, “your son is strong and Jackson stopped the bleeding. He's still out of it from the surgery but i'll take you to his room.”

Octavia hugged me again, "oh my baby thank god," she laughed as she pulled away, "thank you for helping my brother when he came in."

"It's my job.”

"Not today," Bellamy cleared his voice, "you're off the clock.”

I flashed him a rare smile, one that actually reached my eyes, "a doctor is never really off the clock. Not when someone is hurt.”

His smile was sheepish, his hand running through his dark hair. I opened the door and they all walked into the room and looked at the little boy. His parents practically ran to his bedside, grabbing his hands. Bellamy stayed back with me, watching the happy little reunion. He sighed, holding onto the door knob.

"This is my fault. We were goofing around. I didn't see the drunk driver even if she saw us. Jack got hurt because I wasn't being an adult.”

I shook my head, wanting to reach out and touch him, yet to scared to let my skin connect with his, "it was an accident. Jack is going to be fine. You should probably get that cut looked at.”

He reached up and winced when he touched the cut that ran along his cheek, "thanks but I'm okay. I just need to see Jack open his eyes and I’ll be fine.”

"You might need stitches," I said stepping away from the door, "but I'll let you be with your family.”

I paged Jackson and told him to go to Jack's room and look at Bellamy's head. Then I went back to the kids who were no doubt ruining my mural with the paint I left on the floor. I smiled when Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me over to see her leaves.

"Oh so pretty Kate," I tousled her hair, "good job. I love them.”

I started to clean up my supplies, I needed to go home and shower. I had had enough excitement for the day. I sighed as I washed my hands at the nurses station and then I heard someone clear their voice behind me. I jumped when I saw Bellamy with a white bandage over his cheek.

He smiled bashfully, "thanks for sending a doctor who had a second opinion. He agreed with you and I needed stitches," he looked at the wall behind me, "did you paint this?”

I laughed, "what gave it away? All the paint I'm covered in?" He nodded as I laughed again, "yes. I come on my days off and help the kids take their mind off their illness. They help me paint and they know they'll be remembered after they leave.”

He smiled, "Jackson is right. You're really trying to save the world aren't you?" 

"Not the entire world," I looked towards the kids room, "just the kids in this hospital. They're important to me.”

Bellamy was quiet as he looked at the gray painting, reading the names around the roots. Those were the kids we never had a chance in saving. They came here to ease the pain and then they left us behind for a better place. They inspired our roots and our need to help the kids that are still here. It hurt my heart to look at their names, but I knew their suffering was over.

"I wish I could see the colors," his voice was soft and I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me. His eyes were still glued to the wall.

I smiled, "me too. My mom helped me choose the right colors. I've seen them before, the sky was so beautiful, blues swirling with white clouds. I wish I could see them again.”

His eyes fell as he looked at me, "oh. Why did they stop?”

"He died," I whispered, feeling my heart ache. I took in a deep breath as I looked away from his eyes. I could see the hurt in them as he realized I had seen the colorful world, which meant I had had a soul mate. 

We only got one each lifetime. 

"Well I sure hope he knew how special you were.”

I shook my head, "no he really didn't. He had a fiancée, I was apparently the other woman. But it's okay, I've accepted it. He was a dick and I missed my chance," I swallowed my tears.

Bellamy looked like he was ready to say something, but he didn't get a chance. His sister opened the door and called for him. 

"Bellamy!" Octavia stuck her head out and looked at us, “Jack's awake. He's asking for you.”

I wiped away a tear as her brother looked back at me, "you go. Be with your nephew. I was on my way out anyways.”

"I think you'll get another chance," he said quietly. Before I realized what he was doing, he reached forward and grabbed my hand. He laced his fingers through mine and I saw the brown in his eyes, the specks of freckles that lined his tan skin. The world lit up, the colors were alive.

I gasped, my eyes wide as Bellamy's eyes found mine. We both saw them, our worlds were totally transformed standing there together. I could tell by the shock on his face. We saw each other completely, the scar above his lip was pink. His eye were a beautiful shade of brown. It was so amazing we couldn't tear our eyes off of each other.

It made no sense, I wasn't supposed to have another soul mate. My chance was up, Finn had left me with an aching for the colorful world. We only got one shot at happiness, one shot at love. Then again maybe I had done something right and Bellamy was my second chance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have their first (post soul mate) date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cute and fluffy! 
> 
> Just wait until the next chapter =)

Bellamy and I agreed to take things slow. Once we realized what was happening, I told him everything about Finn. He stayed at the hospital listening to my pathetic life story as we drank the terrible coffee we served. He didn't want to leave Jack, not when he promised Octavia he would wait for her to come back. We weren't releasing him for another day.

So we sat together and talked, all the while holding hands. I smiled as I saw his big tan fingers laced through mine. He told me his story, he raised Octavia after they lost their mom, they never knew their dad. He took her to all her dance classes and chased the monsters from under her bed. He was the best big brother I had ever heard of.

Somehow we wandered back to the mural and stood there staring at the beautiful colors that ran together. I couldn’t believe how amazing it looked in something other than gritty grays and blues. The sky was bright, the clouds white against the cement. I squeezed his hand, feeling the need to reassure myself that this was real. Bellamy was standing there beside me, looking at the same colors I was.

This was so different than before. The second time around, I could feel Bellamy experiencing the same things I was. 

We stood there in silence until Bellamy cleared his throat, “so do you think this means we’ll be seeing more of each other?”

I laughed, “I really hope so.”

His smile was so real, so beautiful I couldn’t believe I had ever thought I was in love with the way Finn looked at me. My heart picked up speed, it filled up my chest. I was so full of feelings I never knew before it hurt to stand there looking at him. He was as excited as I was for this, but I could tell he was a real gentleman. He told me he would do whatever I wanted. 

We knew what this meant but we weren't entirely sure how to pursue it. We didn't even know each other, but that didn't mean I didn't want to know him. Still I told him that maybe taking things slow would work in our favor and he agreed. So I asked him out on a real date, one that wasn't in the hospital. I told him I would cook for him. 

Completely forgetting that I couldn't cook unless it came out of a box.

I was frantic for help by Friday night, begging Raven to come over and show me an easy dish. Thankfully she was free and agreed to help me. Only after I told her that we were soul mates because I could see colors again. She got even more excited than I did when she realized I had a second chance. I knew she was hoping that since I had found another piece of my soul, maybe she would too.

I was hoping the same thing. I wanted her to be as happy as I was.

The ziti was in the oven and Raven smiled at me, "I can't believe you met this guy Monday. Seriously, it took you and Finn way longer than that to get together,” I rolled my eyes. I always regretted telling her about Finn and I because she brought them up when I didn’t want to be reminded of him. Still she was beaming, “I can't wait to meet him. Is he cute?”

I nodded, "he's attractive yes. I uh, he seems nice. Very protective of his family. I just don't want to move too fast but also I don't want to miss my second chance. It’s all so new, so different. I’m nervous, I’ve never been nervous before.”

Raven smiled and squeezed my shoulder. She missed my cheek softly, "I think you'll be fine. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

She winked as I went to get ready. We had picked out a nice blue dress for the evening. It flared at the bottom, clinched at the waist. She claimed it was her favorite one for my boobs. I rolled my eyes when she told me that. I was just excited that the dress was bright as I looked down at it on my bed. I glanced at the clock, hurrying myself to get ready. I had to get a shower, I decided I would curl my hair. 

As I stepped into the warm water I prayed I wouldn't burn dinner.

Once I was showered I pulled my robe on and started to dry my hair. I looked at the timer, so far so good. I would stick the bread it just before he got here. My heart was pounding, I was nervous for this date. I was rusty, I hadn't dated in a long time. Not someone as gentle and strong as Bellamy. I just wanted to make this last. I wasn't ready to lose another person.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and finished drying my hair. Everything would be fine. We would get to know each other, we would move at the pace we thought was right. He was sweet, I wasn't sure why I was attracted to that. I always loved the bad boy or girl, the one who wanted to rebel against sweet and innocent.

I pulled my dress on, running my fingers through my curls as I looked in the mirror one last time. I decided to leave my feet bare, I didn't need shoes in my own house. My heart was pounding as the timer sounded and I walked into the kitchen to pull the ziti out of the oven. I turned it off, setting the pan down on the stove. 

I switched out the pasta for the bread and smiled at how good it looked. Maybe I wasn’t terrible at this whole cooking thing.

The table was all set just as the doorbell rang. I had never been so nervous for a date before. Maybe I felt the pressure because of the fact that we are soul mates. I mean anyone would be pressured to want to fall in love with the person who's touch lit up their world right? 

Especially after getting a taste of the feeling and then letting it slip through their fingers. 

My mouth was dry as I opened the front door, smiling as I took Bellamy in. He looked even more handsome, his shaggy brown hair hanging down his forehead. He smiled, it was small but real. I took in a deep breath as he handed me the wild flowers he was holding.

"I thought you might like these," I took in their scent, the beauty of their array of colors. We were both in love with seeing them now. Being in the same room made them even more beautiful.

"Thank you," I stepped aside, "come in. You look nice.”

He had on a burnt red shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Both of which hugged his body in all the right places. Yes attractive was the wrong choice of word for Bellamy. He was downright hot and he knew it. You didn’t dress your body this way if you didn’t know every muscle that connected your limbs together. 

His eyes ran down my body as I stood in front of him, "yeah so do you.”

There was an awkward air around us as I closed the door. It wasn't like before at the hospital, it wasn't easy banter with Bellamy. It was loaded with pressure and need to build a life with the one person who can truly see you. I grabbed a vase and put the flowers on the table.

"So I hope you're hungry," I smiled as he sat down on the far side of the table. I set the food in the middle, "I had help and she doesn't know how to cook for two.”

He laughed, "I'm starving.”

We started to eat, "so how is Jack? Jackson was worried about letting him out so soon.”

Bellamy smiled, "he's good, tired and slow, but good. I still can't believe you were the one to help us," he blushed, "Octavia and I thought it would never happen for me.”

"Finding your soul mate?" 

He nodded as he finished chewing his bit, “she was pretty excited when I told her what happened at the hospital. She really wants to meet you. I had to bribe her from coming along on the date tonight. I promised her I would bring you over, but I kind of want to keep you to myself right now.”

I looked down at my food, "yeah. Me too.”

We were quiet for a few minutes, eating and letting our emotions even out. I took in a deep breath and looked up to find Bellamy watching me. His brown eyes were so soft, like they were seeing more than just my facial expressions. 

It was like he was looking into my soul, "I know that Finn hurt you. But you still seem a little, hesitant with me.”

"It's all so new and different," I said quietly, avoiding the truth as I swallowed the fears that were choking me, "I'm getting used to you. To the world around me.”

"It wasn't like this with Finn? You didn't feel his emotions, or feel an ache when you weren't together?”

I shook my head, "I only saw the colors when we were together. Which means he wasn't my forever I suppose. I'm glad he wasn't," I reached across the table, his hand warm in mine, “then I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Yeah. I’m glad I met you,” he whispered, the sparks flying as we kept hold of each other's gaze.

We fell into easy conversation after that. Once the awkward air was gone it was like we were old friends once again. Bellamy told me stories about Jack, and then a few about Octavia when she was younger. He made me laugh with simple stories of his childhood. Dinner was long gone by the time my stomach started to hurt from laughing. 

I let out a breath, "why did you think this was impossible?”

He shrugged, "for a long time I didn't believe in soul mates. I never felt a connection to the girls I dated, I never saw the colors. I didn't believe they were real. Until I watched my sister fall in love with Lincoln. She saw stars she told me, the gold in the sky. I knew it was real then, and I was happy she found hers. But I didn't think I deserved a soul mate," he blushed, "certainly not a soul mate as beautiful as you."

I shook my head, "you probably got a lot of girls with those ruggedly handsome looks and that charm," he laughed when I didn't take his compliment, "I should be flatter, shouldn't I?”

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be. You're a tough chick. I figure I have my work cut out for me. You're my match," he winked as I smiled. 

Finn’s face flashed a crossed my mind and I wondered when that would stop. It wasn’t a comparison, there was no way to compare the butterflies I had in my stomach with Bellamy to the way I felt with Finn. It was easy to choose between the two. I didn't doubt Bellamy, but I did wonder if I would ever stop being afraid of this feeling. The feelings I felt with Finn, the ones he so easily dismissed.

"I want to be honest with you," I cleared my throat and kept my voice steady, "I'm afraid to fall again. I'm afraid to let someone in and then get hurt because I trusted so easily.”

Bellamy smiled, his hand covering mine as the room got brighter with his touch, "don't worry, Clarke. This time I'll be there to catch you.”

I couldn't stop myself, I leaned across the table and kissed him. It wasn't passionate or long, a simple kiss on the lips. I smiled as I pulled back and looked at him, "I don't know how or why, but I am so glad I you came into my life, Bellamy Blake.”

His brown eyes lit up, "yeah. I am too.”

For the first time I finally believed in love. I could see a future with the boy across from me, the one who brought color into my world. The boy who looked at me like I was the person who hung the moon up in the sky. Somehow, someway we would make it together. It was more than just a refreshing feeling. I let go of my pain and hurt. I let go of the emptiness I carried around.

Sitting there with Bellamy I knew this was my new beginning. 

\---

Bellamy washed the dishes and I dried. We fell into an easy rhythm laughing and joking with each other. He told me embarrassing stories about his childhood, most of them including his sister. It was a scene I never saw myself in before. But it was a moment I never wanted to end. It was so simple and yet we both felt so comfortable with each other in this intimate setting. It was the perfect end to our first date.

Once the dishes were all done and the music was the only sound, Bellamy cleared his throat. His hands were covered in bubbles as he reached out and ran his finger down my cheek. The playful air around us was gone. He smiled as I giggled, our eyes never leaving each other. I watched his jaw clench as he swallowed, his lips press against his teeth.

Bellamy braced himself with the counter behind me. He leaned in close, I could smell his after shave. The hair on my neck stood up as he let out a breath, "ever since you walked up to me in that hospital, I've really wanted to kiss you.”

I smiled, my breath catching as I leaned in closer to him, "well, now's your chance.”

He raised his eyebrows just as I pressed my mouth against his. It was slow and steady, a kiss that meant more than all the little ones you might share. His lips were gentle, moving with mine instead of against them. The passion was there, my fingers curled around his shirt as I pulled his body closer to mine. He pressed me against the counter, his chest melting into mine. His hands held me steady against the counter.

I thought the colors were beautiful, bright and alive. But then Bellamy kissed me and they were nothing compared to the fireworks that were going off behind my eyes. I felt completely connected to him, I felt like I had known him my whole life. He was the other half of my soul, the person I was supposed to spend my life with. There was no denying that now.

We were both searching for air as he pulled away. His fingers pulled at the loose curls around my neck, "I shouldn't have waited so long.”

I pulled his nice shirt out of the waist of his jeans and ran my fingers up his chest. I shivered as he ran his hands down my arms, my skin on fire where he touched. I sighed, suppressing a moan as he pushed me further into the counter.

I bit his bottom lip as he kissed me again, "what happened to going slow?" His voice was lower and sexy as hell as he pulled away from our kiss.

I shook my head, "screw going slow," I pulled his shirt off, the buttons falling open easily.

I kissed his chest as he bunched my skirt up around my thighs. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. The desire was hard to resist when both of ours were tangled up together. I arched my back, digging my heels into his back. I moaned, I couldn't stop, as he ran his hand down my thigh.

"Bedroom," I whimpered as his hips moved against mine, “now."

He laughed as he pulled us away from the counter, unzipping my dress as he went. His lips pressed wet sloppy kisses against my chest as he kicked open my bedroom door. I had never wanted someone as badly as I wanted this man holding me. I didn't care that I barely knew him. He was my other half, I felt like I had known him forever.

After a blur of bliss and blankets, we were tangled up together under my sheets. I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heart beating beneath. I took in a breath, drawing circles lightly on his chest. 

“I would just like you to know you’re the first guy I’ve ever slept with on the first date. You should feel special.”

Bellamy laughed, the noise vibrating through his chest as he kissed the top of my head, “I do feel special. For more than just that reason.”

I smiled as I closed my eyes, “I’ve never felt so comfortable with someone before. It’s like I’ve been waiting my whole life for you to find me.”

Bellamy was smiling, I could hear it in his voice as he ran his fingers lightly down my arm, “I know what you mean. We fit together. You’re it for me.”

"This," I whispered, sitting up and kissing his cheek. My hair fell over my shoulder and onto his chest, "is everything I never thought I would have.”

His smile was even more beautiful than all the colors in the entire world. I kissed him gently, laying back down in his arms. I never realized how love could truly change a person until it was not only taken, but also given back in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy babysit Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more part after this. I love this little fiction. I'm having a lot of writer's block or laziness where I have ideas but I can't make them into something amazing. So hopefully I can write another longer one for you guys. I might just need a little tiny break from writing for a little bit. Thanks for reading I hope you like it =)

 

Our first fight happened during our second date. We weren't trying to impress each other anymore, we were just together. I should've realized we were two very strong personalities that were bound to crash at some point. It was a stupid fight, it didn't last long either. But it made me realize how important Bellamy was to me.

After that first fight we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We barely went out because we were too busy making up for lost time. It was strange to have so many emotions, his and mine, floating around my head. It was like Finn never even existed, Bellamy was the start and end of it all now that we had found each other. 

I understand now why I thought Finn was my soul mate. Because I did love him, but he wasn't ever supposed to be mine. No I never felt this way with Finn, I never looked at him while he was sleeping and thought of how lucky I was to spend the rest of my life beside him. I never curled up in his arms and pressed my back against his chest. 

I never felt as safe as I do with Bellamy with anyone else. We might have our occasional arguments, but I have no doubt in my mind that we will make up. I don't worry about him, I don't wonder what he's doing. Because he is the other half of my soul. I am the person I always wanted to be with Bellamy.

"So change of plans," he sighs as he sits down on my bed. It's been a month since we met. I cut back on shifts at the hospital. I had a hell of a lot of vacation to use. I was using it to be with him.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his skin. He smiled, "we had plans?"

His eyes sparkled, "I did. But Octavia asked if we could babysit since her and Lincoln haven't gotten to go out in over a month. Their normal babysitter can't make it. And since I've been staying here jacks been asking for me.”

I smiled, "so we're going to babysit your nephew?"

"If you want to yeah. If not I can go and come back tomorrow," I climbed onto his lap, kissing him before he could finish any more of that sentence. 

When I pulled away his brown eyes were wide, "of course I want to come with you. I haven't gotten to meet your family yet.”

He smiled, "okay. Well you should probably get dressed. As much as I love taking off your clothes, I don't think my sister would appreciate us babysitting naked.”

I laughed, raising my eyebrows as I kiss him again, "but it would be more fun.”

He groaned as I pressed my soft chest into his already dressed chest, "please don't make me regret telling my sister yes. She already gives me shit for spending all my free time with you.”

I giggled, "she's just jealous of how much action you're getting.”

"Ew please do not let me think of my sister and action like this ever again," he squeezed my thighs before I stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans. 

Bellamy was over here so much I had cleaned out a few drawers for his stuff. I slept in his shirts, he even did his laundry here. I had been thinking of asking him to move in, running it by Raven first. I thought it was a little soon, we were moving slow. She assured me that with as much action as we were getting, moving in together was the perfect solution.

I knew I shouldn't have ever told her about the second part of finding your soul mate. The things they don't tell you growing up. How you can read their emotions, you can feeling their thoughts. But also how much you need them physically. It's like an ache that wouldn't go away with one touch. It's a never ending burning sensation deep inside your soul.

The constant need to fall asleep in their arms. To hear them breathing when you wake up. Being together is not enough, you want to become one with them. That scared me, I had never been so dependent on a person. As much as I loved Bellamy, I was afraid of losing myself.

Raven told me I was being ridiculous, I was still fiercely independent even if Bellamy was around all the time. That's usually what we argued about. My need to be independent and take care of myself. He was always so protective, wanting to keep me safe. It was charming and alarming all at once.

I grabbed my bag as Bellamy turned off the lights. He looked back at me before he opened the door, "you're sure you want to do this? You can still back out.”

I laughed and hit his shoulder, "come on it'll be fun, Blake. Let's go I bet Jack is dying to see you.”

Bellamy kissed my cheek, “I apologize in advance for my sister,” he whispered as we walked to the car hand in hand. I was amazed at how content our life was together. We were more than happy together. He was the perfect fit and I knew I would do whatever I had to do to keep us together. I wouldn’t let anything tear us apart.

 

—

 

“Clarke!” Octavia’s voice hit an octave I have never heard before. She hugged me tightly as I got to the front door. I smiled as she pulled away and pushed my hair over my shoulder, “you have no idea how happy I am for you and my big brother. I swear I thought we were stuck with him.”

I laughed as Bellamy shook his head, “thanks O. I love you too.”

He kissed her cheek as she giggled and we walked past her into the beautiful little house. She followed behind us as she closed the door, “hey let me have my fun. I never get to embarrass you. You never let me meet them.”

Bellamy blushed as Lincoln came to save him, “that’s because we all knew Clarke was the one he was waiting for.”

Lincoln was a tall ma, covered in black ink. I didn’t meet him at the hospital, he came and went before I checked up on Jack and he wasn’t there when they released him either. Bellamy had kept me hidden from his family, claiming he just wanted me to himself for a while so this was our very first meeting. I would’ve been intimidated if his smile wasn’t so bright and welcoming, “you must be Clarke. The one who helped out our Jack. I’m forever grateful, thank you.”

He took my tiny hand between his giant ones and squeezed them gently. I smiled back at him, “and you must be Lincoln. Bell said you were a charmer. He also told me I shouldn’t believe anything you tell me about him.”

Lincoln laughed as Octavia raised her eyebrows at me, “oh did he? Bell,” she stressed the nickname as she looked towards her brother.

“Alright are you guys going out or are we babysitting you too?” Bellamy ran his hand through his curls and I knew he was getting agitated. I could feel his nerves frying as we stood there and I wanted to reach out and take his hand. I stepped closer to his side, feeling him calm down as my arm brushed his.

I laughed as his sister rolled her eyes, “fine. But Clarke and me, we’ll have a girl’s date and I’ll tell her all the good stories. Don’t think you’re off the hook because you’re kicking us out.”

Lincoln helped her put her coat on as we stood there watching them together. They were adorable, the perfect couple. Without even knowing them I knew they were soul mates. I wondered if that’s what Bellamy and I looked like when we ventured out of my apartment. As they got ready to go Bellamy took my bag and set it on the counter.

We heard little feet come running towards us, “Bellamy!”

He was fast for someone who was still recovering from surgery. He jumped up into his uncle’s arms. Bellamy’s smile was as big as his nephew’s. I could tell they had both missed each other a lot. I felt bad for keeping him away. I hadn’t realize how close they really were until this moment, when they were reunited in front of me.

He told me time and time again that he wanted to stay at my place. He didn’t want us to be at his house with his sister and Lincoln. He didn’t want distractions or people walking in on us. We didn’t have privacy here and I understood what he was saying. This house seemed to always have the ON button pushed. But I could tell he missed Jack’s familiar face. I could see how much he missed his sister too.

“Don’t let him stay up too late Bellamy. He needs his sleep. And please don’t feed him all the junk food,” she sighed loudly, “you’re not listening. Clarke, watch those two. They’re demons together.”

I nodded, “will do. You two have fun, don’t worry I’ll babysit them.”

“Oh we will,” they were halfway out the door, “oh and Bell, for the love of god please go to your room if things get a little hot and heavy between you two.”

My face turned bright red as she closed the door laughing. Bellamy looked like he was going to kill his sister as I turned around, “I’m sorry. This is why I hid you away for so long.”

I forced a smile and tried to calm my blush, “it’s okay. I like her, she’s honest.”  
He pressed a kiss to my forehead as Jack landed on his feet, “ah the first lie. At least it’s for a good reason.”

I hit his chest lightly as I rolled my eyes, “I’m not lying. I like your sister.”

Jack pulled on his uncle’s hand and took him into the living room. I followed as they sat down and started to play a video game. I kicked off my shoes and made myself comfortable. I had brought a book for this very reason. I had a feeling I was going to end up being the third wheel to their bromance. I smiled as I listened to them smack talk each other, Bellamy letting the boy win every once and a while.

I read five chapters when my stomach growled. I put my book mark in and looked at the boys. They were still engrossed in the screen as I stretched, “hey you guys want to order some pizza or something?”

Bellamy paused their game, “sure. Jack why don’t you go run around outside or something. We’ve been playing this for too long now.”

Jack went outback and started to shoot the basketball. Bellamy grabbed my hand as we walked into the kitchen and pressed me against the counter. I giggled as he kissed me softly, his hands on my hips, “I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

His lips were pressed against my neck, “it’s okay. I figured you and Jack needed some bonding time.”

He groaned, his hands coming to the counter behind me, “I shouldn’t have kissed you. Now all I want to do is pull this dress off you.”

I laughed as I looked at the colors around his sister’s kitchen. I took in a deep breath and pulled my phone out of my purse, “so maybe you should call for the pizza and cool off.”

Bellamy took the phone and dialed, I pressed a kiss against the spot behind his ear. He shivered as I bit down gently on his skin, “yeah I’d like to order a pizza. Uh, cheese,” his cleared his throat as I pulled away, “yeah medium.”

I left him standing there as I grabbed paper plates and then went to check on Jack. He was sitting on a chair on the back porch, “hey buddy. You hungry?”

He nodded, “yeah,” he looked up at me, “so are you and Bellamy going to get married like my mom and Lincoln? Is that why he’s always with you?”

I smiled, “Bellamy and I really like each other, yeah,” I nodded, wondering about the marriage part myself. I took in a deep breath, “we only met last month, who knows if we’ll get married. But I’d like to think that’s where we’re heading.”

“Well I like you,” he said quietly as he picked up my hand, “I’m glad my uncle does too.”

I looked back at the kitchen, Bellamy was still where I left him. He offered me a smile as he read his credit card number to the guy on the phone, “yeah. We got lucky.”

 

—-

 

I cleaned up the mess from the pizza as Jack went to get a bath and change into pajamas. Bellamy got the living room ready and picked out a movie that was appropriate for the three of us. I threw away the last plate and wiped down the table as I listened to him singing to himself in the other room. I smiled, wondering how I had gotten so far in my life without him. Being colorblind didn’t matter, no finding Bellamy was even better.

We all settled on the couch, Jack on the far end, Bellamy between us. I sat in the corner of the couch, it was always my favorite for support reasons. I put my legs up on the couch as Bellamy started the movie and Jack jumped around beside him. Bellamy pulled my legs up onto his lap and squeezed my calves gently. My heart was hammering inside my chest.

For some reason this was the moment I decided to bring up the one conversation we had yet to have. Maybe it was babysitting, or the fact that his nephew was asking me these serious questions. I just wanted him to be there tonight, I never wanted him to leave.

I took in a deep breath, “Bell can I ask you something?”

He took his eyes off the screen as the previews played, “yeah, anything.”

I toyed with the words in my head, biting my cheek as I thought of all the ways I could ask. I was nervous, more nervous than when we first met or our first date. I didn’t want to screw this up. I looked at him, waiting for me to talk. I opened my mouth and it wasn’t a question that fell out.

"Move in with me," we had been staring at each other, my words were rushed. Bellamy’s eyes went wide as he looked at me. I felt pressured to continue when he didn’t say anything in response, "I mean we both know where we want this to go. You’re already at my place so much and I just. I want you to live with me.”

Bellamy looked shocked at my request. He swallowed, his Adam's apple jumping in his throat. I could tell the hesitation wasn't in my favor, "Clarke. I uh. I thought you wanted slow?”

I shrugged, "I can change my mind. I love you Bellamy. I want to wake up and fall asleep beside you. It's become my new favorite thing.”

He blushed as I knocked shoulders with him. Jack was still giggling as he sat there listening to us. Bell sighed and I knew that was my answer.

"Your sister," I nodding, putting the pieces together.

Bellamy winced, "I just. This is our home. I can't just leave can I? We both grew up here, we both have a home here. Jack is here. I want all the things you want, I just didn't realize how fast it would happen.”

I put my hand on his arm, "Bellamy your sister is married, she has a little boy. She has a family who need their own home. Do you really want to live with them forever?”

He looked hurt, "that wasn't called for.”

"I'm not trying to be mean," I tried to back track, but I could feel another argument brewing, "we are both happy where we are. Octavia and I are not burdens to eat other.”

I bit my lip, "okay sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.”

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, starting to clean up the dinner he had made. Ten minutes passed before he came to find me. Bellamy wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips pressing against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," his voice was soft, "I didn't mean to get so angry. I just, this has been my home since I was young. Moving out is a big deal."

I turned around to face him, putting my hand on his cheek, "I know and if I could move in here with you I would. But your sister and her family should get the house. We don't have a family.”

He nodded, "no yet.”

He ran his hands down my sides and squeezed my hips. His teeth grazed my shoulder as his fingers went under my dress. I smiled, feeling the heat between us again. I gasped as his cold fingers brushed against my underwear. 

"Bell we can't," I whispered, putting my hand on his chest, "not in your sisters kitchen.”

He kissed me, silencing my protest as he held me against the counter. I knew where this was going. Half of me wanted to do it, it had been too long in our world without him touching me. We were in our honeymoon state. All we wanted was each other.

"What if Jack wakes up?" I whispered as his fingers moved slowly towards me. I felt the moan trapped in the back of my throat, "or your sister gets home early?”

He shook his head, "they stay out late. They need this time as much as we do.”

I was about ready to give into him, his fingers so close to my entrance. I laid my head against his shoulder, my lips pressed against his warm skin. I forgot about the mess I was cleaning up. I was ready to jump him and let him have his way. That's usually how we ended up in my bedroom anyways.

"Clarke," Bellamy's deep voice vibrated through my body. I whimpered as he stopped touching me, "let's make a baby.”

My head shot up and my heart stopped, "what? Bellamy, is this a joke?”

"I love you, nothing was as amazing as seeing you and my nephew get along. We could have a family," he pulled his hand out from under my dress and I shook my head.

"You just refused to move in with me. We've known each other for one month Bellamy. We haven't even talked about our plans, our futures. I know we're soul mates, I know we are stuck with each other, but what happened to taking it slow?”

He looked surprised at my words, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, which I assume means marriage at some point. And then kids.”

I bit my lip, "I'm not sure I want kids, Bell.”

The room was silent, the tension was thick. Bellamy left go of me completely as we stood there facing each other. My heart was pounding in my chest. I loved my kids at the hospital but I saw everything that could and would go wrong with a child. So much disease and pain in this world. I wasn't sure I wanted to put a child through that for my own selfish reasons.

"You don't want kids," it wasn't a question it was a statement, "wow. I uh. I didn't see that one coming.”

My stomach flipped as the front door opened, "hey guys, how was the little monster?"

Octavia's cheery voice deflated when she saw the two of us standing there. She looked from me to her brother and back again. Lincoln spoke first, "well it looks like we interrupted something.”

Bellamy shook his head, "no, you didn’t."

"Bellamy," there were tears in my eyes as he turned and went back out into the living room. Octavia came and put her hand on my arm.

"What did he do? I'll yell at him I swear I will.”

I shook my head, "it was me. He won't move in with me but he said we should have a baby," I blushed as she raised her eyebrows, "it's been a month Octavia. It's too much too fast. I don't even know if I want kids yet.”

She squeezed my arm, "I'll kill him for you.”

Bellamy reappeared in the doorway, watching me with his sister, “Octavia."

"You are a selfish prick you know that Bellamy Blake? You don't just meet the girl you're supposed to be with and overload her with your shit," she slapped his chest, "you don't spring kids on anyone. Not after a month of being together.”

I wiped away a tear and looked away. I took in a deep breath and then I felt him staring at me. It was still hard to get used to feeling the difference between my emotions and his. But I could feel him, his hurt, his confusion.

His desperate need for me was still there too.

"Maybe you should just go," his words stung. My heart sank as I stood there waiting for him to change his mind.

"Bellamy," Octavia looked shocked as I grabbed my bag, feeling the weight of the pain of this fight on my shoulders. You were supposed to fight with your soul mate. It left permanent scars. 

He kept his eyes on Octavia as I sighed, "you know what maybe this was too good to be true. Goodbye Bellamy.”

He didn't call after me, he didn't try to follow. I ran to my jeep, tears streaming down my cheeks as I sat there wondering how I was supposed to find my way back to him. We were so different, we shouldn't work but we did. I didn't want to walk away, I wanted Bellamy.

But maybe it was too much to ask. Maybe we were both going in different directions. He wanted things I wasn't ready to think about having.

Somehow I made it all the way back to my apartment before more tears fell. This was the first night in a month I would spend without him. Without his laughter, his kiss. My heart ached as I slipped my key into the door and opened it. It didn't hit me until I opened the door and listened to the colorful silence he left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy work out their differences.

The mural wasn't as beautiful as it had been before. The colors blurred together as the tears gathered in my eyes. I stood there staring at the little bit Bellamy had painted, before we had a full on paint war and almost got kicked out. A tear slipped down my cheek. He hadn't called me in two days. I tried, but he didn't answer his phone.

It's the longest we've gone without speaking since we met. I closed my eyes feeling the ache in my chest. Being away from him was a physical pain. The world was still bright, but it hurt like hell to know he was upset with me. I knew if I called Octavia would tell me what to do, how to handle him. 

But there's a part of my pride he had hurt that night. I wasn't ready to face the decisions he was asking me to make. I knew I wanted Bellamy, but that's as far as I could go. Everything else was up in the air. I was too young to think about kids and mom duties.

I could barely put myself together for work this morning.

"Miss Clarke!" Katie giggled as she grabbed my hand, "I missed you! You haven't been here to hear the good news?”

I wiped away my tears and knelt down to her level, "yeah? What's the good news?”

"No more needles," she was so happy it radiated off of her, "they said the cancer is all gone.”

I hugged her, more tears coming as she giggled. Katie was so lucky, "that's awesome Katie. I'm so glad to hear," I pulled away as she wiped away my tears.

"But you're still sad," her little voice hit my heart and I nodded. 

I forced a smile, "but it's okay. I'll be fine," I hugged her again, "so when you breaking out of this joint?”

"Tomorrow. Mommy and daddy are coming to get me. They're so happy.”

"Yeah me too," I said as she ran back to her room. I couldn't believe she had gone into remission. That little girl had so much to live for. She had a chance to live her life without being stuck with needles.

At least one happy thing happened today. My heart  was heavy as I stood there thinking of Katie and the life she had in front of her. I missed Bellamy, but coming back to work had been a good thing. It made it better, the pain was less than it was when I was sitting at home moping around. 

The tree had one less root, one less child to lose now that Katie was better. I smiled as I wrote her name slowly on the leaf, the one still hanging on the tree. A tear slipped down my cheek as I felt the lift of her little life come off my shoulders. I loved this part, I loved setting them free.

I wanted to be happy for Katie, but my heart hurt. It hurt because I had gotten into a fight with Bellamy. He had become my best friend, I wanted to tell him everything. Being away from him was hard and I had no idea how to repair the damage I had done. I already knew I'd forgive him. It was too hard trying to stay away.

I just didn't want to hear him say he wasn't ready to forgive me.

The first day had been the worst. I felt sick to my stomach, my head was pounding. I stayed in bed claiming to have the flu. I heard stories about how your soul mate heals you. I never realized how much you need them until they stay away by choice. I felt like I had been run down by a truck.

Today wasn't as bad as the first day, my heart was the only thing that hurt. I missed him, his laughter. I missed telling him about my day or watching him smile as he pulled me into his arms. I just missed being around someone who loved me as much as I loved them. Because I did love him.

I wasn't sure what I was afraid of. Giving him my heart had been the best decision I ever made. 

"Clarke," his deep voice made me jump. I turned to see Bellamy standing there, his hands in his pockets, "I went to your place but you weren't there.”

I let out a slow breath, "I picked up a few shifts.”

He looked at the wall behind me, his eyes avoiding mine, "you look sad.”

I laughed, amazed at his choice of words, "I met someone I thought I was going to be happy with. Someone who promised me nothing would go wrong. Then he pushes me away. So yeah I'm sad.”

"Look I'm sorry," he took a step towards me and I could feel my body ache for his touch, "I just got ahead of myself. I just. I want a future with you Clarke and I don't want to go slow. I want to wake up beside you and fall asleep with you in my arms," he sighed, "I'm an idiot I should've called.”

I bit my lip, tears gathering as I let the walls crumble, "yeah you are an idiot," I stepped towards him, "at least we agree on something.”

He laughed, "will you forgive me?”

"Will you give me time to figure out what exactly I want? Right now I just want you," I whispered, lacing my fingers through his, "and in this moment that's I can really promise you.”

Bellamy nodded slowly, reaching towards me. I could feel the last two days disappeared as I felt his hand in mine. Standing there, in the place we first met, where we saw our world light up for the first time, everything felt right. Everything fell back into place as my heart was put back together.

He smiled, pulling me into his chest. He pressed his lips against mine and I knew for now our fight was over. I smiled as he held me tightly, the few days we spent apart had taken a toll on us. We needed each other's energy to keep going ourselves.

"So does this mean your offer is still good?" He pulled back and looked down at me, "the one about moving in? I talked to Octavia and she threatened to kick me out if I didn't apologize and move in willingly.”

I laughed, wiping away a tear, "of course it's still good," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "it would never be off the table.”

His smile was my favorite thing in the world, "good. Because I have a bunch of boxes in my car. I look like I'm homeless.”

I giggled as I kissed him once more, "no Bell. You're not homeless. You and me, we're finally home."

 

\----

 

Living with Bellamy was an easy adjustment, it was getting used to our stubbornness that took time. When we disagreed it was loud and usually ended with one of us walking out. But that's okay we always came back home and made up. Because that's what you do when you love someone. 

You compromise.

Our first day together, after moving all his crap in Bellamy kicked my legs out from under me and carried me over the threshold. I giggled like a little schoolgirl as he kissed me. This was the fairytale ending I never thought I would have. I never saw this happening with Finn.

We decided to paint the living room, something I had been wanting to do for a while now. It was a dull yellow color, something I couldn't see until now. So we moved all the crap into the garage and started to paint it a beautiful blue color. Bellamy was a doll, he seemed to love painting.

He laughed all the time once he moved in. Falling in love was amazing, but loving your best friend meant there was never a dull moment between the two of us.

He brought the paint brush to my face, "you look so cute with your hair like that.”

I laughed, "I look like a hot mess. But thank you," I whispered as he kissed me. Living together was amazing, we could touch and kiss whenever we wanted to. 

As he pulled away he let the brush slip against my cheek. I gasped as the wet paint hit my skin, Bellamy's grin was full of evil, "I thought you needed some color.”

"Oh you're gonna pay!" I said dipping my brush into the paint. I went to hit him with it, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I giggled loudly, squealing as he carried me to the bedroom.

"I think it's time for a break," he said bringing me to the bathroom, "you need to wash off all that paint.”

I laughed, rolling my eyes as he kissed me. His hands went towards my shirt, "bell we aren't even halfway done.”

"Let's hire someone. I've controlled myself all afternoon," he whined as his thumb slipped under my sports bra. I smiled as he ran the pad of his thumb over my soft skin.

I closed my eyes, "Bellamy Blake I swear you'll be the death of me.”

He laughed, his lips pressed against mine, "I love you, Clarke.”

He pulled back and looked at me, his brown eyes sparkling as he stood there. I smiled, my heart racing as I thought of how long I had been waiting to say those words to him. My heart was pounding as the silence settled.

I never relied on those words to make or break a relationship. I can’t even remember how or when Finn and I finally said them to each other. But standing there in my bathroom with Bellamy I knew I would never forget this moment. Because I could feel my heart bursting with pride and love and everything I never knew I always wanted coming to the surface. I truly loved him, every action that happened between us was done so he knew exactly how I felt.

They were just three little words, but when they were true they meant the world.

I rubbed my nose against his, letting my smile tell him everything I thought he already knew. He let out a shaky breath, I could tell he was anxious, he wanted me to say something. I was letting the moment settle, letting my heart appreciate the beautiful man I had finally let into my life.

"Say something," he whispered. His voice was urgent and I could tell he was nervous.

I smiled, pressing my lips to his. I pushed my hips against his and felt the air leave my lungs as I pulled back, "I love you too.”

His smile was beautiful as he pressed against me and I knew this was it. In that moment I realized everything that happened before this was nothing. I just wanted to spend my time with Bellamy, and maybe, just maybe, I could see myself having a family.

"Well that's good," he whispered, trailing kisses down my neck, "because you're stuck with me.”

His hands squeezed my hips as I kissed him hard and let all the words I couldn't say out loud come between us. He was my soul mate, he brought color and love into my world.

I giggled as we stood there in the bathroom, declaring our love for each other. I never thought in a million years I would be this happy. Not after losing Finn and thinking the world would be gray forever. I smiled, putting my hand against his cheek as he squeezed my hips.

"You're my favorite," I whispered pressing my lips to his, "you'll always be my favorite."

 

\----

 

Our first child came along ten months after our wedding. 

Yeah I changed my mind and it was the best damn thing I ever did. Holding Bellamy Blake's child in my arms was even more beautiful than any moment we shared together. 

I might have been terrified to become a mother, but Bellamy was the best damn father I had ever met. He loved little Emma like she was the only girl in this entire world. Even Jack was jealous of how much he loved our daughter. 

Sometimes I can't believe how amazing my life was. I was happy, happier than I ever thought possible. I had a good life, a man who kissed me every morning and every single night. 

I was more than lucky to have found Bellamy. All the colors in the world would never compare to the light he brought to my life. Nothing could've prepared me for my happily ever after, but I was so glad for the broken road that lead me here to his arms. 

 


End file.
